


Peter Hale Has A Past

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Peter Hale, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “There’s something else you should know.” Peter added. “When I bite you, the bond already making you pack will strengthen. In some cases, a temporary connection will give us access to the other one’s emotions and memories. The link will be broken as soon as you’ve turned, but I want you to be prepared for it, just in case it happens. But like I said, it’s rare.”Isaac scrunched his nose. “If it happens, I definitely don’t want to see your memories of having sex with Stiles.” He shuddered with disgust. Peter was already like an uncle/father figure to him and Stiles was like a brother. The one-time Derek and Isaac had walked in on them making good use of the couch table had been traumatizing enough already.-Or: Isaac asks Peter for the bite.(This is part of a series and should not be read as a stand alone!)





	Peter Hale Has A Past

**Author's Note:**

> Another update in time. I'm on a roll. 
> 
> The next update will take some time though, because I have to write a few papers over my semester break and they'll take up a lot of time.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks, I can't believe people are still reading this series.
> 
> And don't worry; the next part will focus on torturing the Hale family again! I promise, it'll be pain and suffering and Peter and Stiles being smug little assholes. It'll also be written from Laura's perspective and really, isn't that why we're all here? 
> 
> Exactly. 
> 
> Until then: Enjoy!

“I have a feeling we shouldn’t do this here.” Stiles babbled, as he fussed with the pillow on the bed. “Shouldn’t we be in the basement? Or in a dungeon where we can chain him up? Somewhere dark and isolated?” He continued anxiously and Isaac felt himself smile despite his nerves.

They were standing in his and Derek’s bedroom. Stiles had spread the blanket they kept in the living room on the bed, because it was soaked with the scent of pack, since everybody used it. It was supposed to comfort Isaac and help his wolf realize that they were surrounded by pack and safe.

“I don’t think dark and isolated would keep me calm.” Isaac mentioned softly, reminded of his teenage years when he had still lived with his dad, and Stiles paled.

“Sorry.” The human mumbled sheepishly, before he started to fuss again. “Are you sure you’re ready Isaac?” He exclaimed wide eyed. “Because I have a feeling I’m not. And if I’m not, how can you be? Because, and we can all admit it, I’m by far the most prepared and calmest on in this room, and if _I’m_ having a nervous breakdown, how must you feel?”

“Stiles, love.” Peter interrupted gently and grabbed his fiancé’s shoulders. “You’re much more nervous than Isaac and I worry you’ll unsettle him. So how about you wait for us downstairs until he has turned? Maybe make us some herbal tea? It will help calm Isaac’s wolf down.” The alpha said, but Isaac suspected that Peter hoped the tea would relax Stiles rather than him.

Stiles’ wide eyes flickered to Isaac. “Will you be fine without me here?” He asked, and Isaac felt his chest swell with affection. He owed Stiles _so_ much. The boy he had always thought of as slightly annoying, had been there for him when nobody was and helped him get to a much better place. And now, years later, he had immediately welcomed Isaac back into his life like they were brothers that hadn’t seen each other in years.

Isaac didn’t know where he would be without him. And as much as he wanted Stiles to be there when he took the bite, he knew that for his sake and Stiles’ own, it would be better for the fellow human to wait downstairs.

“I’ll be alright. Thanks.” Isaac said gently and was promptly hugged tightly by Stiles. He had wrapped himself around the soon-to-be wolf like an octopus and squeezed him so hard, Isaac worried his ribs would crack.

“Okay, if you need me, I’ll be downstairs.” Stiles said wide eyed and then slunk out of the room, not without shooting a suspicious look at Peter and growling: “You better be gentle”.

Isaac had no idea how an alpha’s bite could be gentle, considering Peter had to beta shift so his fangs could pierce his skin and flesh deep enough for the ‘poison’ to spread and bite to take, but Isaac didn’t want to think about it now. Not when he was already nervous.

“Do you want me to be here?” Derek asked quietly and Isaac glanced at Peter.

“I think it would be good to have Derek with you. He’ll comfort your wolf in a way I can’t.” Peter explained gently.

Relieved, Isaac nodded. This was the next chapter of his life and he wanted to start it with Derek by his side. He allowed his boyfriend and his alpha to lead him to the bed and took off his shirt. Peter would try to bite him as clean as possible, but it would still bleed a lot and why ruin a perfectly good shirt?

Both Derek and Peter had seen him shirtless before, so he wasn’t really bothered by it and he knew, that skin to skin contact would help him settle once the bite had taken. He laid down in the middle of the bed, his head resting on a soft pillow, Derek sitting on his left side and Peter on his right.

“The bite will hurt, but Derek and I will try to take as much pain as possible.” Peter said quietly. Isaac nodded; he knew it would be painful, but the result would be worth it. This wasn’t a decision he had made out of the blue. He had been thinking about asking Peter for the bite for weeks now and after talking to Derek about it, he had realized that he was ready.

“There’s something else you should know.” Peter added. “When I bite you, the bond already making you pack will strengthen. In some cases, a temporary connection will give us access to the other one’s emotions and memories. The link will be broken as soon as you’ve turned, but I want you to be prepared for it, just in case it happens. But like I said, it’s rare.”

Isaac scrunched his nose. “If it happens, I definitely don’t want to see your memories of having sex with Stiles.” He shuddered with disgust. Peter was already like an uncle/father figure to him and Stiles was like a brother. The one-time Derek and Isaac had walked in on them making good use of the couch table had been traumatizing enough already.

Peter’s lips quirked, then he glanced at Derek. The beta’s hands tightened around Isaac’s fingers.

“Ready?” The alpha asked Isaac gently, who nodded.

He was ready.

Peter smiled and shifted his weight on the mattress, until he was hovering above Isaac. One of his hands cradled his head gently and lifted it, so the alpha could access his neck easier. Traditionally, a turning bite was placed on the right nape of the neck and claiming bites on the left. Some people insisted on having the alpha bite their wrist instead, but Isaac wanted to do it the right way.

His fingers clenched around Derek’s as he felt Peter lean in, and his breath hitched as he closed his eyes. It felt…strangely intimate. Not in a sexual or romantic kind of way, but still like a private moment just between an alpha and beta.

His heart thundered with anticipation, Peter’s exhale tickled the sensitive spot beneath his ear, then fangs pierced his skin. He cried out at the sudden burst of pain, before Derek took it, and his eyes flew open. He wasn’t in his bedroom anymore; instead, he stared at the pages of a book.

* * *

Sunshine was tickling his skin; a soft breeze rustled the green leaves in the trees surrounding him and he could hear kids squeal somewhere to his left. He felt at peace, here, far away from the trouble and the noise of the party. His older sister, Talia, had just finished high school and everybody was making a huge fuss about it.

He didn’t like it.

Not because he didn’t like her, but because it reminded him that he wasn’t as much part of his pack than she was. Their parents had spent weeks preparing his graduation party and the whole family was there; even their relatives from Alaska had flown in, to gush and awe about the next Hale alpha.

Usually they only visited once a year, to celebrate Talia’s birthday, but today was another special occasion.

It was a painful reminder how little they cared about Peter or his birthday.

Last year, his parents hadn’t been home. He didn’t hold a grudge; he knew that they had responsibilities and couldn’t just skip an important meeting with a large east coast pack because of him, but it had still ached. It wasn’t the first time he had been… he didn’t want to use the word neglected, even though it fit.

His mom and dad were good parents to Talia, and even with barely 6 he knew that he was the accidental baby they had never really wanted. They loved him, sure, but not in the same way they loved Talia.

“What are you doing here, all on your own, pup?” A gentle voice called, and a shadow cast over the book he had been struggling to read for the past hour. He wasn’t a quick reader yet, but he was improving fast and the only one in preschool who could read _real_ books with no pictures already. He glanced up and found his uncle standing over him. Michael’s black hair was slightly damp, probably because he had been part of the water fight that had slightly escalated a few minutes ago. His shirt clung to his broad, muscular shoulders and the smile on his face was relaxed. His blue eyes were soft as always when he looked at him.

“Reading.” He pointed out, pleased when his uncle sat down next to him. “About fairies. There are some living near the spring and I want to learn about them before I say hello.” He had seen them chatter and fly around the little natural spring in the preserve. They were tiny, barely as big as his hand and glowing like fireflies, with spider web thin wings that fluttered like the ones of a hummingbird and sparkled in the sun.

“How did you find them, Peter?” His uncle inquired curiously.

“I heard them, of course.” He said proudly. “And then I put some cream on the porch and followed their scent.” He wiggled his little nose and blushed, when his uncle playfully nudged it.

“I’m proud of you Peter. Nobody else noticed them; not even I did.”

A broad grin spread across his face. “Really? Not even you?” His uncle was the _bestest_ _tracker_ in the pack. He could smell _everything_ and always found him when they were playing hide and seek, no matter how good his hiding place was.

“No.” Michael grinned. “How about I come with you when you visit them? I want to say hello too.”

“Yes!” He closed the thick book in his hands. Now he wouldn’t have to sneak away when nobody was looking. If uncle Michael was with him, nobody would ask him where he was going.

“Awesome, cracker.” The older wolf climbed to his feet and lifted him up into his arms. “But first, there is a slice of cake waiting for you. And I think somebody left you a present too.” His uncle winked and even though he didn’t want to see everybody gush about Talia and their parents praise her, he didn’t care about all the others one bit if he was with his uncle.

-

“Oh, Talia, I’m so proud of you.” He heard his aunt Sophia exclaim. “An A and only B’s and C’s, you’re such a smart girl.”

“She is, isn’t she?” His mother added proudly. “I’m sure every professor at Berkley is talking about how brilliant Talia is.”

He could see his sister preen under the attention, as she was showing off her exam grades.

Peter glanced at his little report card. He had been proud, having gotten straight A’s in all his classes and being the best student of his year, but when he had shown it to his parents, his mom had told him that he was only in elementary school and would not be able to maintain these grades once he had reached college, because there the teachers wouldn’t be throwing A’s around like they did now.

He felt his eyes sting and his wolf curl up miserably, as his father hugged Talia and promised that she had definitely earned herself the car she had asked for. He had briefly patted Peter’s head and said: ‘ _You should be proud of your sister_.’ not even mentioning Peter’s own grades.

Peter picked up his little backpack and slunk upstairs. He had been happy about his report card, but now he felt empty and aching. He closed the door to his bedroom softly behind him, put the report card on his desk, face down so he wouldn’t have to look at it. He sniffled quietly as he climbed into his bed and burrowed himself underneath the thick blankets.

He didn’t know how long he was laying there, fighting against the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, when his door opened. He recognized the scent immediately. Uncle Michael.

“Where is my smartest little nephew?” He asked proudly and pulled back the covers. Peter saw his face fall, when Michael spotted the tears in his eyes. “Oh no, don’t tell me Mrs. Green didn’t give you the A you deserve! Just say the word and I’ll piss on her ugly begonias and make them wilt.” His uncle growled and Peter giggled despite his dull mood.

“Don’t be silly, uncle Mike.” He tried to say sternly, but his voice sounded too soft to be taken seriously. After a second of hesitation, Peter jumped off his bed and went over to his desk. Nervously, he handed the report card to Michael, who studied it intently.

Peter wrung his hands together, his heart beating in his chest anxiously. He cared more about his uncle’s opinion than about his parents’.

As his uncle lowered the report card, his blue eyes were shining with love and pride. “I’m so proud of you, Peter.” He said sincerely and this time, Peter did start to cry. Immediately, he was pulled into a tight hug and buried his face into his uncle’s neck, eagerly inhaling the comforting scent. “I love you so much, pup.” Michael said, just loud enough for Peter to hear it despite his loud sobs. “Never forget that, Peter.”

“I love you too, uncle Michael.” He whispered wetly.

For a while, his uncle held him tightly, until eventually his tears had dried and his sobs quietened down. Then, he pressed a soft kiss on top of his head and pulled Peter to his feet. “Before I forget, I’ve got a surprise for you. A little reward for being the smartest Hale in the family.”

He led Peter downstairs and into the empty living room, where he gently pushed him towards the couch.

“Alright, I want you to sit here with your eyes closed and your ears covered. No peeking or spying. And no using your nose, you little cheater.” Michael ordered and even though his curiosity was killing him, Peter complied. He felt his uncle leave the room and even though he tried his best, he could still hear him pick something up in the kitchen and return seconds later. Something rustled as he placed it on the floor next to the couch, before suddenly, something warm and soft and _moving_ was put into Peter’s lap.

His eyes flew open and he gasped at the little pup staring up at him with beady eyes. It was entirely white, with a short coat that was sprinkled with black spots and red bow loosely wrapped around his neck.

“It’s a little dalmatian pup. He doesn’t have a name yet. I thought you might choose one, then we can go to town and get him a collar and some toys. And a nice, fluffy bed for him in your room.” His uncle explained, as the puppy curiously sniffed at Peter’s neck and chin, and promptly licked his cheek with its tiny, wet tongue.

He giggled but didn’t push it away. Instead he hugged the little puppy closer and carefully petted its small head. It was still so tiny; Peter was afraid he might hurt it.

“Fenrir.” He decided immediately. “And his nickname can be Fen.”

“Fenrir?” Uncle Michael smiled. “After the norse wolf that is the son of Loki? The one that is, once Ragnarök comes, foretold to kill the Allfather Odin, ruler of Asgard and most powerful and wisest God of them all?” Michael nodded. “That is truly a worthy name for a great dog.”

Peter grinned proudly, while Fen was still pushing against his chin and snuffling around his neck.

But his happiness was cut short, when Talia came into the room and spotted the puppy.

“A puppy?” She exclaimed and raced across the room to take it from Peter.

He flashed his eyes, as she reached for it, which normally wouldn’t have impressed Talia, but when Uncle Michael growled and showed his teeth, his sister backed off.

“It’s Peter’s. You’re not allowed to touch it without his permission.” Michael’s voice was hard, and Talia looked startled for a moment, then she grinned.

“Sorry, of course, it’s Peter’s after all.” She bounced on her feet. “Now where is _my_ gift, Uncle Michael? Haven’t you heard about my good grades?”

Peter watched with wide eyes, as his uncle laughed. It wasn’t a cruel sound, but it wasn’t especially nice either.

“Why would I get _you_ a gift? I think your parents spoil you more than enough. Even though in my opinion a car is far too much for such average grades.” He stood up and looked at Peter. “Ready to pick out a collar now? We can get some ice cream after.”

Peter nodded eagerly and slipped off the couch, carefully making sure he wouldn’t drop the pup. They left Talia standing in the living room, her arms sulkily crossed over her chest and walked down the hallway to the front door. They were stopped by Peter’s mother.

“Michael, can I have a word with you?” She asked urgently and for a moment, his uncle looked like he would say no, then he turned to Peter with a smile and ruffled his hair.

“Wait in the car for me, alright pup?” He asked and Peter nodded. Even as he closed the front door behind him, he could still hear their conversation.

“Why are you treating Talia like that? She’s your niece and the future Hale alpha; you can’t favor Peter.” His mom hissed angrily.

“I don’t see why not. Especially when you, as a mother, clearly favor one of your children as well.” Michael said easily. “And I’m convinced that one day, Peter will be an alpha too. He’s not destined to be a beta.”

Silence. Then: “You know that we love Peter very much, it’s just that we…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You have a brilliant, wonderful son and he doesn’t deserve the way you and Richard treat him. My offer still stands and _for once in your life_ , think about Peter and what’s good for him, instead of yourself, the pack or Talia.” His uncle sneered and Peter hugged Fen tighter.

His mother was silent for a long moment, then she sighed. “I’ll talk to Richard about it.” She then said quietly. “I’ll give you an answer tonight and if Peter is alright with it…”

“Good.” His uncle’s voice was soft. “We’ll be back late, Henry wanted to take Peter out for some pizza tonight. As a reward for his good grades.”

“You’re good to him. Henry and you.” His mother admitted quietly.

“Somebody has to be. He deserves to be loved.” Michael answered, before he stepped outside the door. “I pity you for not seeing who he truly is.”

Peter, who had already climbed into the car with Fen, frowned at his uncle. He didn’t understand what he had talked to his mother about. What did she and his dad want to talk about?

“Ready to go, pup?” Michael asked, as he opened the driver’s door and Peter nodded.

“Yeah. Will Henry really take us to eat pizza?” He asked eagerly, and his uncle chuckled. Henry was Michael’s mate and a human. Peter liked him a lot, with his ginger hair and green eyes. He was funny and cursed a lot, even around Peter. They didn’t live with the rest of the Hale family; instead they owned a lovely Victorian house on the other side of the preserve. It was bright and cheerful, and Peter was the only one allowed to visit them.

“Yep.” The older wolf hesitated for a moment. “Peter, would you like to live with Henry and me for a while?” He then asked, almost nervously.

Peter cocked his head in confusion. He didn’t understand what his uncle was asking. “How long is a while?”

* * *

Isaac came to himself with a gasp. His vision was blurry, and he didn’t know what was going on. His mind was sluggish, slow, like he was trapped in a dream and struggling to wake up. A pair of hazel eyes stared at him worriedly, then he was pulled under again; drifting deep into an endless, dark abyss. 

* * *

“Peter, you have to eat something.” A gentle voice said, and soft hands caressed his hair. He didn’t bother to turn his head to acknowledge whoever had entered his room. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the wall opposite of him. He didn’t know how long he had stared at it, but he didn’t care either.

His wolf was whining and yowling, crippled by the pain that had torn their heart apart.

Two months; two months since a rouge hunter had killed his Uncle Michael and his uncle’s mate, Henry. Two months of pain and sorrow. Two months of constant grieving.

Sometimes, when Peter was blankly staring at the wall, he wished for the anger to return. The hot, furious rage that had made him want to kill every hunter that crossed his path. But the anger had disappeared after a week, leaving him empty, hollow, aching.

The rouge hunter had been dealt with. He was behind bars and would never be a free man again, but that wasn’t enough in Peter’s opinion. He wanted him tortured. Some nights, he dreamed about having gotten to the hunter first. Peter would’ve chained him down and made him watch as he killed the hunter’s wife and child. And only then, when the man had been broken and sobbing, when his life had been destroyed, Peter would’ve turned him in to the authorities, so he could rot in a cell, with the memory of his family’s dead eyes haunting him, because death would’ve been too merciful.

A plate of something edible was pushed in front of him. He glanced at it with disinterest. Pizza.

“Peter, please.” The voice said again, and someone knelt down in front of him. Warm hands cupped his face and he realized that it was Talia. “You haven’t eaten for so long. We’re worried about you.” There were tears brimming in her eyes, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to care.

Why worry about him now? They had never done so before.

The only people who had ever cared about him, who had showed him love and affection, were dead. And he couldn’t change that.

He saw Talia’s lips wobble and she looked like she wanted to say more, but a young voice interrupted them.

“Mommy, Derek puked again.”

Laura, Peter realized. His niece.

With a sigh, Talia turned away from Peter and left the room, to look after her youngest child. Derek. How old was he now? Three months? Older?

He stared at the slice of pizza in front of him. It reminded him of the evening when Michael and Henry had asked him, if he wanted to move in with them. He hadn’t hesitated to say yes and packed his bags the next day. He had never regretted it, not even once. And the first time he felt homesick was when he had loaded a couple of moving boxes into the car that he had gotten for his 18th birthday, about to head off to university.

Michael and Henry’s house was his home.

Peter picked at the lukewarm slice of pizza, thinking of how disappointed they would’ve been to see him sit around like this. He was young, he had graduated from Yale on top of his class, he had his whole life ahead of him, so why sit around and watch it pass by?

 _‘You’re smart, Peter Hale, and you have the one advantage I never had.’_ Michael had once said. ‘ _You might think the weak connection to the pack is a curse, but it is a blessing. You will get to experience the world, see foreign countries, dive into different cultures and live many unique lives without always feeling tied to Beacon Hills. Don’t you dare waste that._ ’

Peter pushed the plate away and opened up his laptop. He put in the first country he could think of and booked a ticket for a flight that would take off in three hours and send him straight to Europe. His bank accounts were loaded; the figure had more zeros than even his parents’ account had, curtesy of Michael and Henry. He was their only inheritor; everything they had owned, it had all become his. And why not use it to follow his uncle’s advice?

So, he packed a traveling bag, only taking the bare necessities with him, knowing he could just buy everything he needed once he had arrived in Europe, and left. He didn’t bother to say goodbye, deciding to send them a message later when they couldn’t stop him anymore, jumped into his car and drove straight to the airport.

He didn’t look back.

Not even when another car passed his and a familiar, comforting scent of vanilla, cinnamon, spice and _home_ drafted through his open window. He saw a flash of amber eyes glance in his direction, but then the moment was over, and he was focused on the road again.

He wouldn’t come back for a long time.

-

Blood.

The smell filled the air, turning it sticky sweet and metallic at the same time. The young woman was sobbing, pleading for mercy and pale with fear. Her heart was racing, and he worried she would die from a heart attack rather than the claws of the alpha in front of her.

He knew her. Had recognized her scent as soon as he had found her abandoned car. She was a college student, average grades but quite bright and very sweet. Her name was Cynthia Davis, but her friends called her Thea. She had only started law school two years ago and had completed an internship at the law firm he had worked for last summer.

She was pretty. Long, honey blonde hair, warm hazel eyes, pale skin that was slightly tanned from the summer sun and baby pink lips. Her smile was sweet, her body all slim, elegant lines and fragile limbs. She was breakable; delicate.

And the disgusting, burly alpha in front of her wanted to break her. Wanted to take a little bit of cheerfulness from this world, to make it as twisted and sick as he was.

He had killed two other students. Both female from the same college.

Peter had been on his tail for two days now. His sick scent had been all over town and difficult to track properly. It was as if he had wandered around aimlessly, so Peter hadn’t been able to pinpoint his position.

Until now.

It had been a lucky coincidence, really. He had been driving in his car, when he had seen the flipped Sedan on the dark street. The driver’s door had been ripped out of its hinges, claw marks had scratched the white lack and sliced the metal, and bloody glass shards had covered the asphalt.

The engine had still been warm and the scent fresh, and Peter hadn’t hesitated. He had abandoned his own car and raced after the almost feral alpha and the girl. He had found them on a small clearing eventually, far away from any roads or houses. Thea chained to a tree and the alpha tracing claws along her jaw, while telling her how pretty she was.

Peter had waited for an opportunity to get rid of a feral alpha for two years now and when the killings had started New Haven, he almost couldn’t believe his luck.

And here he was, minutes away from finally getting what he had yearned for, for so long. It was his last week in New Haven, too. He would return to California next week because he had been offered a job in a prestigious law firm there. What a lucky coincidence.

He stayed crouched in the bushes. If the alpha had been thinking clearly, he would’ve heard Peter’s heartbeat and felt his presence, but his sanity was cracking and gave the beta an advantage.

The alpha’s claw moved down the girl’s throat and over the buttons of her blouse to her flat stomach. She whimpered and Peter silently apologized. He wouldn’t let the alpha harm her, but he needed to wait a little longer. It wouldn’t help either of them if he didn’t rip the other wolf’s throat out.

When he heard fabric rip, he lunged.

The alpha heard him just a second too late. Quickly and efficiently, Peter had severed the tendons in his heels. With a yowl, the alpha fell to his knees as his legs gave out. He growled, furiously and tried to take a swing as his opponent, but Peter had already danced out of reach.

While studying law, he had regularly attended medical lectures, especially about the anatomy of both humans and wolves. With just a slight cut of his claws, he had paralyzed the alpha. It would take him at least two minutes to heal, so he turned to the girl first.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks, sparkling like diamonds in the silver moonlight.

“Are you alright, Thea?” He asked and a sob hiccupped out of her throat. She was clearly in shock, but her scent told him that she knew he was of no danger to her. After a few seconds, her gaze cleared slightly.

“Mr. Hale?” She whispered and he nodded.

“I think you can call me Peter now.” Carefully, he cut through the tight ropes around her wrists and leeched her pain in the process. She sunk against his chest as her legs gave out, but she was barely a hundred pounds wet and even without his werewolf strength, it would’ve been easy to carry her weight. “Listen to me, Thea. I want you to sit down for a moment, close your eyes really tight and cover your ears. I will take care of the alpha, but I don’t want you to have to see it.” He waited until she nodded shakily, then he helped her lower herself to the ground.

When he was sure that she couldn’t see or hear a thing, he turned to the alpha again.

Cloudy, red eyes glared at him.

“Ugly.” Peter sneered, as he stepped over the other wolf.

The alpha was young, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. His blonde hair was dirty and unkept. His clothes were tattered, his feet bare and his skin covered with dried and wet blood. What a disgusting example of a wolf.

“This is not an act of revenge or wrath; this is an act of mercy.” He said, as he extended his claws. “Any last words?”

The alpha hissed something through his fangs, but Peter couldn’t understand it. Not that he cared.

Seconds before he cut his throat, he noticed the slight shift of the other wolf’s scent. For just a moment, the air was filled with _relief_ , then the alpha’s heart stopped.

Peter waited for the overwhelming rush of power, but nothing happened.

 _Huh_.

Shouldn’t he feel stronger? He was an alpha now, wasn’t he?

A whimper behind him reminded him that there were more urgent matters. The girl. He had to take her to a hospital.

Ignoring his missing alpha spark, Peter picked up Thea and brought her back to his car. For once, he didn’t mind her blood staining his car seats and even though his body revolted at the pure thought of stepping into a hospital, he carried her into the emergency room anyways. The last time he had been in a hospital, he had seen his uncle die. To step over the threshold again was probably the most difficult thing Peter ever had to do.

The next hour was a rush of medical staff treating to the girl’s injuries, a sheriff asking him about what had happened and patting his back with a “ _Well done, son!”,_ and eventually a druid, who worked for the hospital as well, offered to see why Peter’s status hadn’t changed after killing the other alpha.

“It’s actually quite simple.” The druid grinned, after he had examined Peter. “The alpha spark has already manifested, but it depends on the wolf, how strong it will be. It wanted to see how worthy you were of it, if you would become a powerful or weak alpha. And it has made a decision.”

“And?” Peter asked impatiently and the young man laughed.

“I think we need to keep you over night, Mr. Hale. The spark will manifest within the next hour and the power rush might make you lose control and harm yourself.” The druid said. “You’ve proven yourself worthy of it, by putting the girl’s need and safety before your own ambitions. You stepped into a hospital, even though it terrifies and pains you because of your uncle; to ensure that she could be taken care of. And if I might say so; you’ll be one hell of an alpha.”

* * *

“Isaac.”

Somebody called his name. It was muted and far away, like he was underwater or wrapped in cotton.

“Isaac.” The voice repeated, clearer this time.

Isaac felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Only this flame wouldn’t burn him, it would embrace him in its warm, comforting light.

“Isaac!” It was an order, a command he couldn’t ignore.

The wolf inside him roared and Isaac sat up with a gasp.

He still sitting on the bed. Derek to his left, clutching his hand and Peter to his right. The alpha’s eyes were glowing bright red and Isaac felt his own flash in return.

“There you are. Good boy.” Peter praised. The wolf was pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. Blood smeared his mouth and Isaac briefly wondered how his neck must look like.

“What happened?” He asked and winced at how rough his voice sounded. “I had the strangest dream…”

“We formed a link.” Peter explained. “I didn’t do it on purpose and I’m sorry. My memories aren’t usually the fondest.”

Isaac’s eyes narrowed as he noticed his alpha’s hands slightly shaking. Then he understood. If he had gotten a glimpse at Peter’s memories, the alpha had experienced some of Isaac’s. The pain, the dark freezer in the basement, the feeling of utter helplessness and betrayal.

It hadn’t been pleasant for either of them.

“It’s fine. At least I didn’t experience your memories of having sex with Stiles.” Isaac grimaced and Derek’s head whipped around so quickly that Isaac was sure his boyfriend had pulled something or gotten whiplash.

Wide eyed, the younger Hale stared at his uncle, the unspoken question obvious to everyone.

“Don’t worry, Derek, I didn’t get access to any of Isaac’s rather intimate memories with you either. And believe me, I’m just as relieved.” Peter sassed, before he turned to Isaac again. “The bite has taken, and the change is just about to be complete. I can already feel your wolf and you should too.”

Isaac nodded. He could feel the animal. It wasn’t really a separate being but at the same time it wasn’t Isaac himself. Like a small part of his soul had separated and was now semi-conscious and curled up in the back of his mind.

There was something else there as well. Something connecting him to Peter, Derek and Stiles. The bond to his alpha was blue and brimming with trust, comfort, security and loyalty; the one to Stiles was yellow and soaked him with happiness, positivity and warmth. And then there was the bond connecting him to Derek.

It was a vibrant, glowing gold and when he tugged at it, he was flooded with unconditional love.

His wolf latched onto it and with absolute certainty, Isaac suddenly knew that his wish of staying with Derek forever, being _the one_ for the wolf, had become true without him knowing. _Mates_.

“I can feel the pack bonds.” He mumbled in awe, and Peter smiled proudly.

“That’s good. It might take a while until your senses will fully develop. Your hearing should have increased already and so should your nose. But every wolf is different, and the changes can be so gradual and slow, that some don’t notice it until their change is complete.”

Isaac strained his hearing. He could hear the heartbeat of his alpha and Derek’s too. And another noise. It was a heart as well, but it was beating so fast, Isaac scrunched his nose. “Someone sounds like they’re about to have a heart attack.” It irritated him.

“That would be Stiles.” Peter chuckled. “He’s been pacing in the kitchen for the past half an hour. How about you put him out of his misery, Derek?”

Derek looked reluctant to leave Isaac’s side, but after a meaningful glance from Peter, he left the room with a grumpy expression.

As soon as they were alone, Isaac turned to Peter. “This house. It’s more than just a random house you and Stiles bought.” He said. “It belonged to your uncle and his mate. You grew up here.” It wasn’t a question. He had seen it clearly in Peter’s memories.

“Yes. It was sold after their deaths. I wanted to leave Beacon Hills behind and cut all ties to this place. But there was Stiles... And when we decided to return, I found out it was on the market again.” Peter’s voice carried a hint of sadness.

“Did they adopt you?” Isaac felt a phantom ache as he thought about Peter’s memories. How the wolf had been neglected by his own parents and his pack. Isaac knew what it was like to live with an abusive parent and whilst Peter’s had never hurt him physically, the emotional scars were deep and the beta wondered, how Peter’s life would be, had he never met Stiles.

“Not on paper, but yes. I was 8 when I moved in with them and they treated me like I was their own child.” Peter explained. “They were very kind, and I miss them every day.”

“I’m sorry that you lost them.” Isaac avoided Peter’s eyes nervously. “What did you see in my memories?” The question had been burning on his tongue since he had realized that they had formed a temporary link.

“Things that make me wonder, how someone, who has experienced such betrayal and pain, could become such a lovely person as yourself.” His alpha said quietly and brushed his hand along Isaac’s neck. It tickled his skin and his wolf was pleased that their alpha had scented them. It reveled in being part of a pack; this pack, and Isaac finally fully understood why Derek and Peter were always so tactile with each other.

“You’ll have to thank Stiles for that.” Isaac said, as he bared his throat to his alpha.

“I know. I saw what he did for you.” Peter’s voice was tender and loving. There was no doubt on Isaac’s mind that the bond between Peter and Stiles was just as golden and brimming as the one connecting him and Derek.

“Speak of the devil.” The Hale grinned, only seconds before the door flung open and a frazzled looking Stiles burst into the room.

“Is it over? Are you alright?” He was carrying a cup of herbal tea and a wet cloth. “Look at all that blood, I thought I told you to be gentle, Peter.” He chided and put the teacup on the nightstand, so he could clean the blood off Isaac’s neck.

The newly turned beta didn’t hesitate to bare his throat to the human either. Stiles was the alpha mate and his wolf submitted to him as well.

“I’m fine.” Isaac mumbled, as the warm cloth dragged across his skin. He felt a little anxious about Peter’s scent being removed, but once Stiles was done, he could still smell the alpha’s claim. Like it had been tattooed into his skin, only now it had been mixed with Stiles’.

“Good. I was so worried.” Exhausted, Stiles threw himself onto Peter’s lap. “Do you feel the urge to run around naked and eat bunnies? Or to scratch behind your ears? Maybe bark at the mailman?”

“Haha, very funny Stilinski.” Isaac grumbled, before he turned his attention to Derek, who was hoovering next to the bed nervously.

Peter seemed to notice it as well, because he picked up Stiles and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the human’s indignant noise of protest.

“If you need us, we’ll be downstairs.” Peter said, and Isaac was glad to have a little bit of privacy with his mate, while also knowing his alpha wouldn’t be too far away. He wondered when the anxiety to be separated from Peter would vanish, because currently even the sheer thought of not being in the wolfs proximity made his wolf whine and pace.

As soon as the door had closed behind Stiles and Peter, Isaac smiled at Derek. “Come here.” He mumbled and reached for his fellow beta.

Within the blink of an eye, Derek had crossed the space between them and was on the bed as well. His large body curled around Isaac’s and his stubble scratched his sensitive skin, as Derek carefully scented him as well.

The younger Hale wasn’t a man of many words and while Isaac had been good at reading his boyfriend before, now he fully understood how Derek felt. The scent of his emotions and his heartbeat told him more than a thousand words ever could.

 _‘I was worried about you’, ‘I’m so glad that you’re okay’, ‘I love you’_ and ‘ _I don’t want to ever let go of you again.’_ It said at the same time, along with so much more that his heart swelled until it felt too big for his chest.

Isaac tightened his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders and ran his nose along the man’s throat. “Me too.” He whispered quietly and noticed with delight, how Derek shuddered happily.

Yes, taking the bite had been one of the best decisions in his life, there was absolutely no doubt about that.

-

“You look pale.” Stiles was pushing back Peter’s hair worriedly. His wolf would usually put up a toke protest whenever he did it, even though he secretly loved it, but today Peter was just quiet. It was unsettling.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart.” Peter mumbled and tried to give him a kiss, but Stiles turned his head away, so his lips met his cheek, kissing one of his countless moles. Well, not countless, since Peter had once counted them… _thoroughly_.

“Then don’t try to distract me with kisses.” Stiles grumbled. “You looked like death had taken a toll on you after you bit Isaac. Did you form a link?”

After a moment of silence, his Alpha sighed. “Yes. The things I saw….” Peter’s voice was soft. “I don’t know how he can still smile and laugh like this.”

Stiles followed his glance to where Derek and Isaac were sitting. They had spread a blanket on the grass and Derek was teaching Isaac how to use his new senses. He had one of the new beta’s pet bunnies on his lap – Lops if Stiles recognized the loped ears correctly- and petted it calmly, while Isaac had his eyes closed and legs crossed.

Apparently, Isaac was worried his new instincts would make him want to kill his bunnies, so he didn’t dare to hold one yet. One of his biggest fears had been that the little hoard of hopping cuteness would be afraid of him, but the bunnies hadn’t been afraid of Derek and Peter and when Isaac had anxiously petted the one Derek was holding now, he had looked like a toddler on Christmas, when Lops hadn’t tried to move away. It was adorable, really.

“He doesn’t look like it, but he’s strong. And besides, you’re giving him many reasons to smile now.” Stiles explained fondly. He watched how Isaac wiggled his nose, trying to pick up a certain scent, and promptly sneezed.

“And he’s giving us joy and happiness in return.” Peter added.

For a moment, they watched the other couple, then Stiles grinned. It was a cheeky, impish smirk that his boyfriend adored.

“By the way, I got a _lovely_ text from Talia.” He knew that his eyes were flashing with glee. “Apparently, she and Joseph are celebrating their wedding anniversary in two weeks. It’s just a small occasion with only close family there.”

“I’m aware; they usually take the kids to their beach house for a weekend. They only invited the rest of the family when they’ve managed to be together for another decade, without strangling the other in their sleep.” Peter nodded.

“Well, yes. But; we’re invited.” Stiles clasped his hands together. “And I’ve already said yes. I’m sure it’ll be a lovely getaway and what’s better than celebrating a romantic weekend with my sweet _honeybunch_? I expect you to thoroughly romance me. Roses, poems, serenades; the whole nine yards. It would be a shame not to use such a loving occasion to it’s full potential.” His grin broadened. “After all, you know how much I love to be wooed and cherished.”

His fiancé hadn’t looked very appealed at the thought of having to spend a weekend with his sister and her family, but as Peter had listened to his ramble, a wolfish smirk had split his face.

“ _Oh, darling_.” He breathed and Stiles felt a flash of arousal race through his body. “I’ll romance you so thoroughly, you won’t even know what hit you.”

“Bring it on, _honeybunch_.” Stiles grinned as he cuddled Kam to his chest, who had joined them after lounging in the sun. “I want to see your sister speechless, pale and vaguely disgusted.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
